ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Cold Message (Prologue)
The episode opens as X-23 walking through the snow and stumbled across a glacial fortress entrance. She believes someone is disrupting time here as well. X-23: Intresting.. - X-23 sneaks inside and finds a few faces, both old and new alike, and high above them is The Grizz, a bear with a rapping adittude to match. The Grizz: Yo, make it quick with that stick! The Grizz don't play! I ain't got all day! - The raccoon's stick, along with a few other prized pocessions, are stolen as well. The Grizz: Now that's what I talking about! Here's the cheese. Now I want to talk to your boss about your goods. X-23: Hmm... - Meanwhile, back into the Starship Phoenix, Reia is suffering a heavy cold and Kiva decided to bring some tea for her. Kiva: Here, this tea should help you. Reia: *sniffs* Thanks. Sasha: You think she's going to be okay? Kiva: Mostly. I guess our battle with Mr. Freeze did a number on her good. - Reia sneezed and Kiva handed over the tissue to her. Suddenly, Ratchet entered the bridge with X-23, with a corrupted scroll at hand. Kiva: Laura, there you are. X-23: Good to see you too, Kiva. I was in a recon mission and, just as we thought, there's a big change in history. Kiva: How big are we talking here? Ratchet: Prehistoric type big. Kiva: Yikes... Reia: *blows nose with tissue* Kiva: What is the situation there? - Laura downloaded the photos of art work in different locations. X-23: These art designs have appeared in random locations across the world. Kiva: They look really bad. X-23: Yeah, they are. The main reason why these keep popping up is in the past. Kiva: Any idea who's behind this? X-23: Well, I can't stand the rapping that bear is doing, but he's one of Interpol's most wanted list. Kiva: The Grizz. X-23: You're maybe right, but I need to look into the photos to confirm the information. Kiva: Okay, then we have to head over there and fix the timeline. Raine: With all due respect, Kiva, Reia's still struggling with a cold right now. You may not have time to complete the Mark of Mastery as you hope for. Kiva: What!? I don't understand, Raine.. Reia has to come with me!! I can't complete the mark without her! Sasha: Kiva, calm down. Me and Angela will prepare a few things for Reia before we land, okay? Kiva: Oh, like cough drops or something? Angela: A few more drinks of this special tea and Reia would be back to normal. Ratchet: What's so special about this tea? Kiva: Yeah? Angela: It's the same tea Sonja usually drinks, but I made a few tweeks on the powder. Only two cups of this tea and Reia will be back in shape. Reia, any idea what kind of spell you are training Kiva next? Reia: *sniff* Fire. I almost forgot about that spell. Kiva: Oh, that's right! Maybe when you feel better, you can teach me how to use it? Reia: Sure, it's a promise. Kiva: Thanks, master. Reia: Is there a showing of the distorted history? X-23: No, just these small clues next to the paintings themselves. It's water at its freezing rate. Kiva: Well, that's crazy. Ratchet: If we can find the source of these waters, we can pinpoint the location of the distroted history. Kiva: Science, basically? Angela: Yeah. Kiva: Oh, okay. Angela: Like to come along with me? Kiva: Sure. - At Paris, Angela and Kiva checked the painting and sampled the water from the wall. Angela: It doesn't have to be much water, Kiva. Look for the snowflakes and use the twisers to pick them. Kiva: Okay. - Kiva used the twisers to pick some snowflakes and putted them into a tube. Angela: That should be enough. Let's head back. - One hour later, back at the starship, Angela studies the snowflakes and examines closely. Ratchet: Anything? Reia: Angela hasn't spoke since she and Kiva came back with the samples. Kiva: Yeah, I had no idea what are we dealing with here.. Angela: Kiva, Ratchet, Sasha? Come here for a minute, please. - Kiva, Ratchet and Sasha entered the medication chamber, at Angela's request. Kiva: Any luck? Angela: Take a look at this. This piece of hair doesn't belong to the modern era. Ratchet: Well, what mammal hair does it belong to? Clank: I believe it is to be a mammoth. Kiva: A mammoth?? That doesn't feel right... Angela: Exactly. I'll check the data-matrix on the hair piece and we got the coordinate pinpoint based on this. This card will show the coordinates. Ratchet: That's great, Angela. Kiva, think you and Reia are ready for this mission? Kiva: I'm ready. A few tea bags from Angela and we're set. Angela: Which reminds me, take these two tea bags with you. If Reia sneezing too badly, use one of them into a cup of tea and give it to her. Kiva: Got it, Angela. - Ratchet smiled that Kiva has followed simple directions to make Reia feel better as the intro starts. Category:Scenes